The Significance of Sleep
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: While rewatching the week's episode of 'Yay Me', London finds herself falling asleep on Cody's shoulder, and Cody finds himself falling...for London.


**The Significance of Sleep**

**A/N:** HEHEHE, after the 'Tiptonline' episode, I just had to write this. A bit drabblish, but oh well. It'll be fluff! Prepare to squee yourselves. LOL...hehe, get it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or London's web show.

**Summary:** While rewatching the week's episode of 'Yay Me', London finds herself falling asleep on Cody's shoulder, and Cody finds himself falling...for London.

!#&()

"And that's our show! Thank you for tuning in to 'Yay Me', starring...ME!" London Tipton exclaimed happily into the webcam situated mere inches in front of her face.

And, with that, Cody shut down the cameras and the computer, and London nearly fell from her chair. She let a loud yawn escape her mouth, as she got up and stretched. Her demeanor had suddenly changed from her on-screen personality to a tired, stressed teenager.

"I am so ready for bed," London commented, striding over to where Cody was to oversee his actions.

"But, we always watch the show right after we air it. It's our 'thing'," Cody stated, gazing up at the girl's exhausted face.

London sighed, knowing she couldn't back out of the tradition. Not after all the mean things she'd done to him when they first started the web show.

"Okay then, but let's try to get through it a little faster this week, huh?" London begged, looking ready to faint.

"Can do," Cody agreed with a smile, taking London's hand and pulling her over to the couch with him. They landed with their shoulders less than a foot from each other, as Cody flipped the TV on.

The advantage of being an heiress was that London could afford to connect her computer to her TV, so they could watch 'Yay Me!' on the big screen.

As Cody turned the show on, London felt her eyes get heavy, and she was soon wondering if she'd even make it through the show. She quickly pulled a quilt over her legs, intending to nod off, eventually.

Her eyes popped open, as Cody laughed out loud at something she'd said early in the broadcast. She became comfortable again, letting her head fall straight back against the soft couch cushions, only to be awakened by Cody laughing again.

She groaned inwardly. She'd never get any sleep with Cody around. She had to find a way to distract him. Just as she was trying to find a way, her mind stopped short due to weariness.

Her head darted to the right unaccounted for, and landed right on Cody's shoulder. Her cheek brushed the slightly coarse fabric of his polo shirt, and she found it oddly comfortable. Cody had more muscle than what was seen day by day, and London felt this with her head on his shoulder.

She snuggled against him absentmindedly, craving his warmth. She encircled his arm with both of hers as she would his neck in a hug. Never had drowsiness been so welcome and comfortable to her. This particular onset of fatigue had very quickly turned quixotic.

London soon felt her hand clasped in Cody's, and was too tired to remember who had initiated the hand-holding. She was so tired, in fact, that she couldn't even notice Cody's amusing reaction.

His eyes were the size of quarters, as she cuddled his arm against her, and huddled close to him at his side. He was unaware of what to do. He'd never been in this situation with a girl, and he'd _never_ expected to be in it with London!

Cody closed his eyes tightly, remembering something his brother, Zack, had said.

_'Remember, when a girl snuggles against you, it means she likes you! Just lay your head on hers, and she'll know you return the sentiment. Whatever you do, don't just sit there...'_ he had said.

Cody chuckled softly to himself. London liking him was impossible. She was tired, and that was all. Still, Zack's comment about the head thing made sense to him.

Cody quickly panicked, wondering if he'd sat idly for too long, before intricately and carefully laying his head against London's. He closed his eyes as the flowery scent of her hair rushed over him like a waterfall. Why did she always have to smell so good?

The top of London's head was warm, and his cheek quite liked it there. Cody soon lost himself in the situation, becoming so comfortable laying next to her, that he'd forgotten this wasn't their tradition. He'd have been more than happy to start a new one, though.

He traced his fingers a short distance over hers, as their hands were still clasped together as though they'd been created for that purpose. To Cody, it just felt right. He'd never felt so comfortable, and yet so aware of his surroundings.

The longer he lay there, the more London's sleepiness grabbed hold of him too. And, as he slowly drifted to sleep, his head still on her head, her head still on his shoulder, her arms still around his and their hands still interlaced, they both absentmindedly learned the significance of sleep.

Ironically enough, London had also given Cody an indirect distraction. Looks as though they'd both sleep peacefully.

**A/N:** SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I told you you'd squee yourselves. I know, that was awfully short, but it was meant to be. Ya know, kinda like how Cody and London are meant to be in that scene -groans from frustration- GAH that really needs to happen on TSL. I would be ONE happy Lody lover if that happened. I would probably run through my house five times sreaming "LODY!!" and reciting reasons I saw it coming. In fact, I have already compiled a list of Lody moments from TSL from every episode I can remember.

And BTW, OMGTFBLOWMDKWKRJDJS...Cody and London have a 'thing' in this fic.

I was thinking about putting a kiss somewhere in here, but (and I can't believe I'm gonna say this) but I think it was sweeter and was more realistic without one. I like it as is, what about you? Well, I am EXTREMELY tired, and am off to bed. Love you all, and good night!

**xoxo Trishy**


End file.
